(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for extracting parts from general-purpose storage for various vehicle models. More particularly, the present invention relates to an unmanned automatic feeding apparatus which sequentially drops parts from a pallet preferably rotated by a plate that is rotated by a pneumatic cylinder and feeds the parts into a production line.
(b) Background Art
Unmanned automation is used in most production and assembly lines of vehicle manufacturing factories, however some processes require that a worker directly performs a few operations instead of automation.
In the case of a conventional apparatus for extracting parts from a general-purpose storage for various vehicle models, a worker standing by the production line at all times extracts the loaded parts from the pallet one by one and loads the parts on the production line. Accordingly, since the above process is a semi-automatic process, when the worker presses a “Done” button after loading the parts on the production line, the production line is suitably operated and the production operations are conducted.
Accordingly, in the case where the parts are extracted from the conventional storage for various vehicle models, since the worker who unloads the loaded parts is necessarily required, the working process is not performed automatically, and further the worker should confirm whether the operation for loading the parts is completed.
To this end, an unmanned automatic feeding apparatus, which automatically extracts working parts for a desired vehicle model sequentially from a pallet without a worker and feeds the working parts to the production line, is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.